Lazos de Invierno
by Mikoto 0912
Summary: Ese invierno, el más hermoso de mi vida, quedará para siempre en mi corazón. Después de todo, se dice que el primer amor no se olvida... Esa sonrisa juguetona, esa hambre voraz, ese corazón lleno de alegría y amor hacia lo que hacía, esas son las cosas que me enamoraron de ese chico.


_Capítulo Unico_

Todo era nuevo para mí. Definitivamente es diferente a como he estado viviendo en todos estos años, pero no era diferente de una manera positiva. Yo no le pedí a la Inocencia ser compatible con ella, por supuesto que no, si supiera que me iban a obligar a esto, lo hubiera rechazado hasta el cansancio. Me solté a llorar en medio del campo de batalla. A nadie le gustaría estar en este lugar, en este momento, ni haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.

Este invierno es el más duro de toda mi vida, las ráfagas del helado viento golpean mi cara y mi cuerpo sin piedad, aunque me ayudaba un poco a mitigar el dolor físico pero no el psicólogico, incluso, parecía que me hacía recordar donde estaba y que tenía que hacer.

-Tranquila, pronto terminará todo.- sentí una cálida mano en mi espalda. Voltee a verle, era el chico que estuvo conmigo en estos 6 meses, el que se comió mi comida, con el que descubrí mi Inocencia y el que estuvo a mi lado peleando hombro con hombro. Estaba lleno de sangre a causa de heridas profundas, por la comisura de sus labios, corría un pequeño chorro de ese líquido escarlata. Seguramente tenía algunas costillas rotas porque respiraba con dificultad y su cansancio era muy notorio en su mirada. A pesar de eso, intento sonreír de una manera tierna.- vamos, hay que seguir adelante. Recuerda lo que dice Komui, si te sientes cansado es buena idea que pienses en las cosas que te agradan.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. Las cosas que me agradan... Son muchas... Pero definitivamente, pensar en estos últimos meses antes de ese día me hacía sentir feliz.

Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, soy originaria de China, sin embargo por ser compatible con la Inocencia, me llevaron a la Academia de Exorcistas de la Orden Negra en Europa. La Inocencia es un poder que permanece cristalizado hasta que se encuentra con alguien compatible y en ese momento se vuelve en un arma hecha para matar akumas y no son los akumas que encontramos en los libros de leyendas. Estos akumas son armas creadas por el Conde Milenario para exterminar a la humanidad, aunque nadie sabe el paradero de ese hombre ni sus razones para hacerlo. Para intentar mantenerlo a raya, se creó la Orden Negra y posteriormente la Academia de Exorcistas, después de la muerte de muchos exorcistas debido a la desinformación y a la falta de habilidad. Esta academia se mantiene oculta para evitar ataques del Conde y, por eso, solamente ingresan aquellos que fueron reclutados por los Generales, las personas con mayor rango que van buscando a usuarios.

Habiendo tantas personas en este mundo, ¿Como fue que me encontraron? Esa respuesta es sencilla, estuve en un mal lugar y en un mal momento. Soy huérfana, solamente me queda vivo mi hermano mayor Komui Lee y para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, solíamos hacer algunos trabajos en casas o en la calle y justo en uno de esos trabajos, me encontré con un hombre algo viejo, con cabello parecido a una nube por lo esponjoso y blanco, debajo de su brazo llevaba muchos artículos de dibujo.

-Hola, ¿Quiere que lo ayude?.- esa fue mi primera intención, el hombre sonrió y me dijo que sí.

Pero en cuanto me acerque un poco más, una luz verde comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo.

-¡Cielos! Eres compatible...- dijo mientras sacaba una piedra y me la mostraba.- vamos, tómala.

En cuanto la toque, la piedra desapareció y a cambio, aparecieron unos zapatos. Yo lo miré confundída.

-¿¿??

-Uhmm, interesante, ¿Porque no te los pruebas?

A partir de ahí, me llevaron a ese lugar para estudiar sobre los akumas y la Inocencia, mi hermano pudo viajar conmigo para estudiar en la División de Ciencias.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, ahí estarás con tu hermano, tendrás comida y educación. A cambio tienes que ofrecer tu vida a la iglesia.- lo dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento no entendía a lo que se refería...

Días después llegué a la Academia.

-¿Que has traído a mi, General Tiedoll?

-¡¡¿¿??!!.- no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente de mi, tenía voz de una humana, sin embargo, su apariencia no lo era.

-Hevlaska, ¿Podrías analizar a Lenalee Lee?, para saber sobre su inocencia.

-Sí.- Me rodeo con algo similar a tentáculos y me acerco a ella. Con cuidado, puso su frente cerca de la mía.- vinculo de... 83%, nombre Dark Boots. Definitivamente será una buena exorcista.

-¿Exorcista?.- pregunte confundída, no me habían dicho nada acerca de eso.

-Así es, nos ayudaras en la guerra contra los akumas.- me dijo con ternura mientras me volvía a poner en el suelo.

-Bueno, es hora que te lleve a la que será tu habitación y te explique lo básico, lo demás lo aprenderás en la Academia.

-Esta... Bien

-Seguramente estas asustada por todo lo que esta pasando. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda para defender a la humanidad. Los akumas son armas muy poderosas que intentan aniquilar a los humanos. Utilizan el odio y la tristeza que siente una persona al perder a un ser querido como materia prima para poder crear a un akuma. Nuestro deber es exterminar a esas máquinas con el poder de la Inocencia. En estos momentos, tu eres una usuaria y los zapatos que usas son muestra de ello. Estarás en la Academia durante dos años, aprendiendo lo necesario para poder cumplir con esa misión que te será encomendada.

-¿Solamente estaré yo?

-No, hay más niños, aunque no muchos. Pero tengo fe que te llevaras bien con todos.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Él estará en la Academia de Ciencias. Si demuestra no tener lo suficiente para estar ahí será expulsado.

-¡Pero...!

-No te preocupes, al ver la determinación que tenía de estar contigo, me parece que no se rendirá muy fácilmente.

Y así fue como comenzó mi vida en ese lugar. No conocía a nadie ni me atrevía a hablar con los demás. En las clases, a pesar de que la maestra era buena gente y tenía la amabilidad de explicarme muy detalladamente, no podía alcanzar al resto.

-Dime, Lenalee-chan ¿Como te sientes en las clases?.- me pregunto la maestra Miranda Lotto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo.

-Lenalee-chan, deberías de buscar a los demás exorcistas que aún estudian aquí para que intenten ayudarte. Ellos tienen más tiempo que los maestros para aclarar tus dudas.

-¿Hay más chicos? Pensé que solo eramos nosotros.

-Si, no los habías visto porque estaban en una misión, después de un año, ya tienen los conocimientos y habilidades aptas para la batalla. Esos chicos prometen ser los mejores. ¡Oh! Ya es hora de la comida, ¿Porque no vas al comedor? Pronto empezaremos el siguiente bloque de estudio.

-Si, esta bien.

Le hice caso a la maestra y fui a comer a la cafetería. Yo sola me preparaba mi comida con los ingredientes que me prestaban en la cocina, incluso le estaba enseñando al chef a preparar comida china. Estaba apunto de dar mi primer bocado cuando sentí una mirada... ¿Como se podría describir?

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Eso se ve tan ricooooooooooo!.- había un chico muy peculiar frente a mi, estaba muy cerca de mi... Comida. Tenía el cabello gris, piel blanca como porcelana y una extraña marca en su ojo derecho, ¿sería un tatuaje?.-¡Me puedes dar un poco! ¡Por favor!.- me dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Ehm... Sí.

-¡Gracias por la comida!.- tomo los palillos que estaban a un lado del platillo y con una gran habilidad comenzó a comer.- ¡Esta deliciosssaaaaaaa! ¡¿Como se llama?!

-Ehmm.- estaba impactada por la velocidad y la habilidad con la que comía.- esto se llama Lo Mein.

-Ooh genial. Uhmm ahora que lo pienso, ¿eres nueva verdad? ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Lenalee Lee.- No se si me preguntaba para conocerme o solo me estaba distrayendo para que no le dijera que se estaba acabando mi comida.

-Es un gusto, me llamo Allen Walker.- me ofreció la mano para estrecharla y yo hice lo mismo sin apartar la mirada de mi comida, con la esperanza de que le diera pena.- puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, puedes pagarme con comida en cada consulta.

-¿Pagarte?.- al parecer no dio resultado.

-Sip, tengo que sacar ganancias.- dijo con una sonrisa descarada.- ¡Oh! Ahí hay más comida deliciosa.- salió dando pequeños saltitos a su siguiente víctima que era un exorcista mayor. Al verlo que se acercaba, dio un suspiro con resignación.

Baje la mirada para ver lo que había quedado de mí comida... Me quedé boquiabierta, en menos de 3 minutos ¡Casi se acabo mi comida!.

-Así es él, perdónalos. Sus gastos en comida ya no podían ser soportados por la Orden, así que le bajaron un poco a su ración por eso va buscando comida.- me dijo en medio de risitas un chico de cabello rojo con un turbante, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y un gran mazo en la mano.- por cierto mi nombre es Lavi... Y yo no vengo a robarme tu comida.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Lenalee Lee.- aparte un poco la comida, pensé que no se había dando cuenta de mi gesto.

-Ese brote de habas solo nos va metiendo en problemas. Enserió, no entiendo porque siempre nos tienen que poner juntos en las misiones.- se acercó otro chico de cabello negro y largo, parecía ser el mayor de ambos y el más enojon.

-Quizás porque tenemos el mismo tiempo de haber entrado a la Orden. Vamos Kanda, no seas tan amargado frente a los nuevos reclutas.

Kanda me dedico una mirada amenazadora, aunque después se suavizo un poco.

-Hola.

-Vamos Kanda, si sigues así de amargado nunca te vas a casar jajajajouuuch.- le dio un fuerte codazo en su cabeza.

Les dedique una sonrisa y luego mire al chico que andaba bailando por todas las mesas robando comida, aunque al final fue a la ventanilla donde ordenamos la comida.

-¿Porque no sólo compra más comida por fuera?

-Bueno, como ya sabes no es que nos den un gran sueldo. Y lo poco que nos dan, se le va en pagar las deudas de su maestro.

-Oh ya veo.

-Uuh ahí viene de nuevo.

-Ten Lenalee. Hace poco que nos conocemos y es de mala educación de mi parte acabarme tu comida. Aquí tienes un bollo de frijol, espero que te guste. Kanda dice que son muy ricos.

-Gracias.- lo partí a la mitad, después de saber que tenía muchas deudas que pagar y que por eso pedía comida no podía quedarme con algo que él compró con tanto esfuerzo.- ten un poco, a decir verdad, yo no como mucho.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y después las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como ríos por sus mejillas.

-¡Nunca antes alguien se había preocupado por mí! ¡Waaaah!

-¿Eh?

-Jajajajaja son las primeras lágrimas sinceras que veo de Allen..

-Maldición enano estas haciendo un espectáculo.

-¡Esque ella es una buena persona! ¡Me conmovió!

Un golem dorado comenzó a revolotear por la cabeza de Allen.

-Oh, ten Tim, no te he dado de comer.- le ofreció un pedazo al golem y este se lo devoró de un bocado... ¿Ellos también comen? No me habían dicho nada de eso en la escuela.- ¡Vamos Timcampy! Agradece a Leenale que nos haya dado un poco.

El pequeño golem se puso en mi cabeza.

-De nada Tim.

Y así, los días siguientes fueron de los más relajantes. Allen, Lavi y Kanda me fueron de mucha ayuda. Allen solamente me pedía que le cocinara a cambio de que me diera clases, aunque después de un par de semanas se volvió un hábito para mí inclusive sin que me ayudara le hacía de comer, no se porque pero me hacía sentir muy cercana a él. A veces iba a verme cocinar y se sentaba a un lado, mirando y platicando sobre comida. Yo creo que si tuviera una cola como los perros, la menearia de un lado a otro con felicidad.

Había días en los que yo no tenía clases y él no tenía ninguna misión, así que iba a buscarme a mi habitación y ahí tumbados en la cama, nos la pasábamos horas y horas platicando acerca de nuestro lugar de origen. Sobretodo, le gustaba que le hablara de mis aventuras con mi hermano.

-Algún día me gustaría conocer a tu hermano, seguramente va a ser muy divertido.

-No creo que sea muy divertido conocerlo, él se pone algo celoso.

-¿Muy celoso?

-Jejeje algo, ya veremos qué pasa.

-Cuando hablas de él tus ojos se ponen cristalinos.

-¿Eh? Enserió.- yo no lo había notado.

-Si, ¿Lo extrañas?

-Mucho, él siempre fue como un padre para mí desde que murieron nuestros padres.

-De seguro para él es igual.- enseguida cambio el tema para intentar animarme. Estar cerca de él, me hacía olvidar por un momento mi situación y la soledad que sentía al estar separada de mi hermano.

Da la casualidad, que un día, los dos maestros que daban clases en la Academia de Exorcistas fueron llamados a una misión.

-Bien chicos, el día de hoy será una clase muy divertida y beneficiosa para ustedes.- la maestra Miranda junto sus manos y nos dio una gran sonrisa.- como tengo que irme de misión, los dejaré a cargo de sus compañeros que son un año mas avanzados que ustedes, ellos les enseñaran técnicas de pelea usando sus Inocencias. Cuídense mucho y procuren no lastimarse.

Miranda salió corriendo del salón con su maleta. Todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que llegarán los chicos.

-Uhmm... ¿Como serán los demás? Yo no los conozco.- dijo el más pequeño de la clase, Timothy.- Oh, ahora que recuerdo, tú siempre estás con ellos verdad Lenalee.

-Uhmm... Bueno...

-Oh, si, tienes que contarnos sobre ellos Lenalee.- se acercó a mí otro de mis compañeros Chaoji.- ¿Como son?

-Yo les he observado un tiempo y parecen buenos chicos, ¿verdad?.- se unió a la plática Krory.

-Si, son unos chicos muy atentos, les gusta mucho enseñar.

-Uhmm aunque, creo que el que se llama Kanda Yuu es un chico muy enojon, ¿Cierto?

-¿Porque lo dices, Alma?.- Alma y yo éramos las únicas chicas de la clase.

-Uhmm no se, me da esa sensación, pero él se me hace el más guapo del grupo.- puso sus manos en sus mejillas, parecía encantada con solo pensar en él.

-¡Bueeeenooos diaaaas!.- el primero en llegar fue Lavi con una entrada demasiado ruidosa y eso me hizo reír.- vaya solo hay dos chicas en la clase nueva, uf que decepción.

-Lavi podrías comportarte.- dijo un chico con un lunar en la frente, a él no lo había visto.

-Vaaamoos Link, no me digas que tu no venías con esas intenciones.

-Yo no soy tan lujurioso como tú.

-No deberían de portarse así, ¿Que van a pensar los demás?.- por fin había llegado Allen, parecía que me venía buscando con la mirada y en cuanto me vio, me dedico una sonrisa radiante, seguramente venía a ver que iba a prepararle hoy.

-Mira quien habla, él que por poco y repite año...

-Ehmm quien los manda a no darme bien de comer, es su culpa que me quedara dormido por no tener energía.

-Disculpen, ¿Y Kanda?.- al parecer Alma iba en serio. Como nunca había hablado con él, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-Él se quedó arreglando el área en la que vamos a trabajar. No te preocupes, lo vamos a ir a ver.

-¡Kya! ¡Que emoción!

-¡Vamos toodoos!.- Lavi nos hizo una seña para seguirlo.

-Y bueno, Lenalee, ¿Como te sientes? ¿Ya te acostumbraste?.- Allen se acercó a mí para acompañarme.

-Si, gracias a ti le entiendo las clases y no me siento tan sola. Pero aún extraño mucho a mi hermano.

-Uhmm ¿Quisieras verlo?

-Si...

-Bueno, no vamos a ser supervisados por nadie, así que podremos ir a verlo. Seguramente esta con... Ahm si es de primer año su maestro debe de ser Johnny y me llevo bien con él así que no se va a enojar si lo sacamos un rato.

-¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?.- lo mire con esperanza.

-Si, aunque no te he enseñado gran cosa, aun así me das de comer, así que solo puedo hacer esto para agradecerte.- De la emoción lo abrace con fuerza, mucha mucha fuerza para transmitirle mis sentimientos de agradecimiento.- Wow, no pensé que estuvieras tan feliz.

-¡Y como no iba a estarlo! Si voy a ver al único hermano que tengo.- le dije con una gran sonrisa, cuando levante la mirada él me veía con ternura, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo.

Tal y como me dijo Allen, no fue muy difícil sacar a mi hermano de la clase, me dejó esperando en una banca, para cuando llego con mi hermano... No cabía de lo contenta que estaba de verlo.

-Gracias Allen... Gracias.- dije en medio de sollozos.

-Lenalee... Se fuerte, se muy fuerte para que todo acabe pronto y estemos de nuevo juntos. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-¡Sí!

-Allen, lo siento pero no puedo darles mucho tiempo. Puede que el Supervisor Lvellie vaya a verlos.

-Si, lo sé Johnny, solo un poco más.

-Ahora que caigo, Lenalee ¿Quien es este chico?.- me dijo Kumui señalando a Allen.

-¿Eh?.- dijo Allen confundido.

-Si, así es... ¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres con mi hermana? ¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Porque estás tan familiarizado con mi hermanita?

-Vamos hermano, solo es un amigo que me ayudo a venir a verte.

-¿Eeeh? No, no no ¿¡Amigo!? ¡Nada de eso!.

-¡Se lo juro solo soy su amigo! Y bueno, ella también a veces me da de comer y comemos juntos.

-¡Comer juntos! ¡¿Han tenido citas?!

-Ay hermano. No te pongas así.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Lenalee, esta bien que tu hermano se preocupe por ti.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien hermano, nos vemos pronto.- me despedí de mi hermano con un beso en la mejilla, él se tranquilizo un poco.

-Si, ve con cuidado.- después se volteo a ver a Allen con una mirada penetrante.- te-estoy-observando.

Allen se río nervioso y se despidió de mi hermano y de Johnny. Comenzamos a caminar para regresar a la sala de entretenimiento.

-Gracias por todo Allen, no se como agradecerte.

-Puedes seguir haciendo de comer, eso sería suficiente.- me dedico una cálida sonrisa y yo se la regrese.

-¡¡¡¡NO SE SONRÍAN MUTUAMENTE!!!!.- dimos un brinco por semejante grito que dio mi hermano.

-¡Vamos Kumui-san! ¡Tenemos que regresar a clases!.- pude distinguir como Johnny lo intentaba jalar del brazo.

Para cuando regresamos, todos ya estaban usando sus Inocencias.

-Ya casi iba a buscarlos, me tenían preocupado.

-Jajaja perdón, bien, en que vamos.

-Solamente falta Lenalee en demostrar su Inocencia, los demás ya aprendieron como activarla y están practicando entre ellos como usarla. Fueron emparejados de acuerdo a su tipo de Inocencia. Ah por cierto, puedes practicar con ella, nosotros estamos supervisado a los demás.

-Está bien.- asintió con la cabeza y se volteo a verme.- bueno, empezaremos practicando como activarla. Al principio será difícil ya que aún no estás familiarizada con ella, pero ya después será sencillo, incluso reaccionará a tus emociones. Por mientras, respira profundo y piensa en lo que deseas proteger y cuando ya lo tengas decidido debes de gritar: ¡Inocencia, activate! Y hacer esta pose.- dijo haciendo una pose rara...

-Ahmm, ¿Es necesario?

-Uhmm realmente no, solamente para que se vea más dramático. Bueno, te demostraré como.- hizo todo lo que me dijo, menos la pose, y cuando me di cuenta se había convertido en otro. Su peinado había cambiado, tenía una capa blanca sobre sus hombros y usaba una máscara. Estaba completamente vestido de blanco.- fácil, ¿cierto? Ahora tú.

Respire hondo y pensé en lo que quería proteger... Si ya se... _A mi hermano, a mis amigos y a los momentos felices que pasamos juntos..._

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba dando saltos de un lado a otro con gran velocidad.

-Waaaaaoh, una Inocencia tipo armamento, super genial y útil. Además, ¡no te puedo seguir con la mirada!

-¿Enserió?

-¡Si! Es genial.- parecía un niño emocionado en la noche de navidad esperando a Santa Claus.

Me reí un poco de su tierno gesto. A decir verdad, a mi me encantaba esto me hacía sentir que podía volar por el cielo azul.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que puedes hacer.- se puso en pose de pelea y me reto con un gesto de la mano.

Yo avance para atacarlo, y aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia en peleas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo. Patada alta, ataques a máxima velocidad, usar distractores. La Inocencia era la que movía mi cuerpo y Allen, solamente se limitaba a bloquear los ataques con precisión.

-Felicidades Lenalee, hiciste temblar a Allen uno de los jóvenes exorcistas más habilidosos en combate.

-¡Gracias Lavi!.- dije entre jadeos. Todos habían volteado a ver nuestra pelea.

-Más que una pelea, parecía que estaban bailando un vals.- me susurro en el oído Alma.

-¡¿Eeeh?!.- sentí que los colores se me iban a la cabeza.

Nos empezamos a separar del grupo de chicos que estaban presumiendo sus Inocencias y fuimos a sentarnos en las gradas.

-Jejeje ve por él Lenalee. He visto las miradas que se dan y se nota que hay algo entre ustedes. Yo por mi parte estoy haciendo lo mismo con Yuu.- soltó una pequeña risita, justo en ese momento Kanda volteo a vernos, Alma lo saludo con la mano y él miro a todos lados, cuando se aseguró que nadie lo viera le dedico un leve gesto con la mano.- ¿Ves? Puede que por fuera sea muy duro pero, poco a poco, haré que se vuelva más blandito.

-Jajaja se nota que lo vas a lograr, yo con Allen...

-¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN! ¡SE SOLICITA LA PRESENCIA DE TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS DISPONIBLES AL ÁREA 5! ¡SE DETECTA ACTIVIDAD AKUMA EN EL ÁREA 5! REPITO, ¡SE DETECTA ACTIVIDAD AKUMA EN EL ÁREA 5!.

En todos los altoparlantes se escuchaba esa noticia, todos nos quedamos en shock, corrimos para reagruparnos con los demás.

-¡Maldición! Esos hijos de puta al fin decidieron atacar aquí.- maldijo Lavi.

-Chicos, todos quédense aquí.

-¡Acaso no escuchan! Todos los exorcistas tiene que ir al área 5.

-Supervisor Lvellie.- llego un hombre mal encarado, con una cara que daba miedo de solo verlo.

-Es imposible que salgan al campo de batalla. Apenas han descubierto como usar sus Inocencias.

-Tendré en cuenta su comentario, Walker. Pero recuerde cuál es el probable motivo por el que están aquí, ¿O es que no ha sentido sus "voces"? Decimocuarto.- Allen se quedó paralizado en su lugar, Kanda y Lavi de limitaron a cerrar los puños con fuerza, ¿Decimocuarto? ¿Que era eso? ¿Que esta pasando? Ignoro los gestos de los chicos y se dirigió a nosotros.- Jóvenes, apóstoles de Dios, es un honor para ustedes servirle a la humanidad. Ahora que los akumas se han lanzado al ataque, es nuestra responsabilidad eliminarlos. Conforme ellos caen, nosotros nos levantamos. Ahora sin más, vayan al área designada y peleen.

El ambiente se volvió muy pesado, ninguno entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Chicos ¡Siganme!.- dijo Allen, con la voz casi quebrada y con los hombros temblando.

-Ah por cierto Walker, te dejo a cargo de este escuadrón, la muerte de alguno de ellos quedara bajo tu responsabilidad.

-Allen.- le dijo Lavi poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Tch.- salió corriendo y todos los seguimos.

Y ahora, estamos de vuelta al presente. Han pasado 10 días desde el "Día de la Emergencia". Los ataques de los Akumas fueron constantes, sin señal alguna de tregua o al menos de parar un momento para retomar fuerzas. Los ataques fueron masivos en todo el mundo, los civiles también se estaba viendo afectados, los que tenían la desgracia de quedar en medio del fuego, si eran alcanzados, solo nos quedaba mirar como el viento se llevaba sus cenizas.

Hacia donde quiera que mirabas, era un paisaje apocalíptico. El cielo estaba completamente teñido de rojo, quizás por todas las muertes que había. El frío y cruel viento te calaba hasta los huesos sin piedad alguna. Además, por si fuera poco, Allen y yo estábamos vagando sin un rumbo fijo. Nos habíamos separado de los demás cuando fuimos emboscados, además los golem no estaban funcionando para poder pedir instrucciones al Cuartel General.

-Ya no puedo... Ya no puedo seguir viendo como muere más gente.- dije entre sollozos mientras otra persona, esta vez un niño de más o menos 6 años, moría en mis brazos a pesar de que hicimos todo lo posible por protegerlo.

-Lenalee...

-¿Que quiere? ¡¿Que quiere el maldito Conde?! ¿A cuantos humanos piensa matar?.- grite desesperada.

-Yo se que quiere, se lo que todos y cada uno de ellos quiere.

-¿¿??.- lo dijo de una manera muy siniestra y oscura que no pude evitar mirarlo.

-Él y los altos mandos de la Orden, quieren que regrese el Décimocuarto.

-¿De quien hablas?

-Mi cuerpo es el contenedor de un monstruo sanguinario, la otra parte del Conde del Milenio y el único que puede matarlo. El Allen que ahora conoces, puede que llegue el día en que desaparezca para que ese "ser" renazca.

-Entonces, ¿Todo lo que está pasando es...?

-Si, es parte de las condiciones para hacerlo despertar. Una vez que mi alma se rompa, el Décimocuarto podrá salir.

-Lo que dijo el Supervisor de tu responsabilidad es para obligarte a romperte

-Si, sabe que no me perdonaré si alguien muere mientras yo esté cerca, por eso me dejo estar tanto tiempo cerca de ustedes...

-No, Allen es probable que no sea así. Quizás el Conde del Milenio lo hizo para que tu...

-¡Así es la realidad!.- grito desesperado.- a ellos no les interesa lo que les pase a las demás personas, a los exorcistas o a los de la división de ciencias, siempre y cuando puedan ganar la Batalla Sagrada.

-¡¡!!

-Pero no te preocupes Lenalee, no falta mucho para que yo desaparezca y todo acabe de una vez.- me dijo con una mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento, aunque me quiso sonreír de manera tierna como siempre lo había hecho, su sonrisa parecía demasiado forzada. Todo esto lo había estado cargando él solo, él sabía que todo era parte de un malvado plan, pero aun así estaba peleando desesperadamente por seguir siendo "él"... por seguir siendo Allen.

-N-no te despidas de esta forma Allen... Seré una egoísta, pero no quiero perderte a ti también, no quiero que tu desaparezcas de mi vida como lo han hecho todos.

-¿De que hablas Lenalee? Aún tienes a tu hermano, aun tienes a alguien por quien vivir.

-No se si este vivo, no he hablado con él desde esa vez... Así que, Allen, por favor, quédate conmigo, no te vayas aún... No... No por favor.- corrí hasta él y me aferre a su chaleco con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Él solo se limito a abrazarme.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!

-¡Puedo sentir al decimocuarto! ¡Aquí está el decimocuarto!

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Finalmente lo encontramos!

-¡Siii! ¡Y es premio doble! Esa niña es una exorcista, ¿nos la podremos comer antes de llevarle al decimocuarto al Conde?.- las aterradoras y retorcidas voces comenzaron a sonar sobre nosotros, cuando levante la cabeza, me di cuenta que estábamos rodeados. Akumas de todos los niveles, de todos los tamaños, del más pequeño, hasta los Akumas gigantescos estaban ahí. El Conde había enviado a todo un ejército por nosotros.

-Allen...- me separe de él y active mi Inocencia, intente sonar motivada para que me siguiera.- Aún no te rindas, aún podemos seguir peleando, tenemos que...- él me interrumpió con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, me quedé paralizada y con la mente en blanco, aunque en mi corazón... Sabía que algo iba a suceder.- ¿Allen?

-Gracias por la comida, por tu bondad y por aceptarme como soy. Me hubiera encantado estar contigo para toda la vida... Si esto no hubiera sucedido... Bueno, que más da, el hubiera no existe.- por primera vez, desde que nos conocimos, me dio la espalda y se dirigió a los akumas.- Conde, se que escuchas todas y cada una de mis palabras. Así que, deja vivir a todos, al fin tendrás de vuelta al decimocuarto.

Enfrente de mi, cayo desmayado.

-¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!.- cuando corrí a ayudarlo me quede petrificada. Algo me decía que no me acercara, si quería seguir viviendo, no me tenía que acercar. No pude evitar temblar y la piel se me puso de gallina. La blanca piel de Allen se volvió completamente negra al igual que su cabello. Se levantó poco a poco, mientras aún seguía dándome la espalda.- ¿A...?

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Todos los akumas que nos tenían rodeados, desaparecieron y en cambio quedaron manchas de sangre por todos lados. La persona que tenía frente a mí, ya no era la que creía.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡HAS VISTO ESO MALDITO CONDE! ¿LO VISTE? ESO TE PASARÁ CUANDO LLEGUE HASTA TI, MORIRÁS. ¡MORIRÁS PEOR QUE UNA Cucaracha! ¡GYAHAHAHA!.- su risa era retorcida, tenebrosa, horrible. No pude evitar temblar aún más con solo oírlo.

-¡Allen!.- algo dentro de mí me decía que era inútil llamarlo, ese ya no era el joven que había conocido.

Finalmente, esa persona había volteado a verme, pero no de la manera que esperaba, unos intimidantes y penetrantes ojos verdes brillantes, parecidos a los de alguien desquiciado. No hizo nada más que chasquear la lengua y comenzó a caminar. Inconscientemente intenté acercarme a él.

-Ya no soy ese "Allen" así que, vete mujer.

-¿Él está...?

-En un lugar del que jamás va a regresar.

-...

Sin más que decir, ese hombre comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás con el corazón en la mano.

No se cuantas horas pasaron para que yo pudiera volver a caminar. Fue hasta que me encontraron mi hermano, Lavi, Kanda y los demás que al fin tuve una razón para hacerlo.

-¿Y Allen?.- me pregunto desesperado Lavi.

-Él... Ya no era Allen, él era...- mi voz se quebró.

-... el decimocuarto...- Lavi completo la frase, yo asentí con la cabeza.- Todo lo que estaban planeando se esta cumpliendo. Algo... Algo tuvo que destrozar a Allen para que ese maldito pudiera aprovecharse de eso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-La única manera que Allen cayera, era que algo destrozara su alma. Hasta el momento, se había mantenido sereno y muy concentrado, cuidando a cada persona o lugar que le fuera encomendado. Jamás lo vi quejandose o llorando, por más difícil que fuera la situación.- me contestó Kanda.

-... Él, se veía muy triste y cansado. Incluso dijo que ya le faltaba poco para desaparecer.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó antes de que se transformará? Dímelo Lenalee.

-Estábamos hablando de lo difícil que era la guerra, la muerte de las personas y que ninguno de nosotros quería estar aquí. Me dijo que todo eso era para "romperlo", después cuando nos tenían rodeados, el mismo Allen le dijo al Conde que se entregaría.

-... Si mi teoría es correcta, el cansancio y el dolor destrozaron su cuerpo y la platica que tuvieron destrozó su poca calma. Pero, si se entregó, él lo hizo teniendo en mente que así... Podría protegerte de los akumas y del Conde.

-¿Eh?

-Lenalee, se que no es momento para decirte esto, pero antes que todo esto sucediera, Allen me dijo que tu le gustabas. Él quería hacer lo que fuera para verte feliz, quería sacarte de la Academia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Él ya tenía el presentimiento de que esto pasaría.

-No es cierto, no es cierto lo que me estas diciendo.

-Pues, de seguro debes de haber escuchado el dicho de: "a un hombre se le conquista desde el estómago", pues eso aplica en Allen, sobretodo en él.

-Lenalee.-Kanda me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió ligeramente para sacarme del shock.- él sabía que el Decimocuarto es el único capaz de matar al Conde y con eso cumpliría su meta de verte feliz. Pero, estaba preocupado de lo que pasaría después de matarlo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que pasará cuando mate al Conde el Decimocuarto?

-No lo sabemos, pero todo parece apuntar que el decimocuarto quiere ser el nuevo Conde. Tenemos la orden de matarlo cuando eso pase. Los más poderosos Exorcistas lo matarán.

-No... ¿No hay alguna forma de salvarlo?

-No hay ninguna. Si pudiste despedirte de él, date por bien servida.

-¡Kanda! No le digas eso.- le grito Alma, mientras me abrazaba.

-¡¿Porque no?! Tiene que enterrarse, tiene que estar consiente de lo que pasara con Allen.

-... Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- me quite de encima a Alma y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude con la ayuda de las Dark Boots. Algo dentro de mi me decía hacia donde tenía que ir. No era una corazonada, era algo más certero, como si sintiera la presencia de la Inocencia de Allen.

Seguí corriendo sin cansancio alguno, sin parar a tomar aire ni un instante, con la escena de la despedida de Allen pasando una y otra vez en mi mente. No dejaría que se fuera así.

Fue hasta que llegué a un lugar que era un pueblo muy antiguo y desolado. Podía jurar que estaba así incluso antes de la guerra. Podía escuchar una pelea a lo lejos, me acerque para ver que era, me sorprendí al ver peleando a Allen con un tipo muy gordo, vestido de una manera extraña, muy llamativa. Ambos usaban una enorme espada muy parecida. Los ataques eran tan poderosos que cada que chocaban espadas, se expandía una gran muralla de polvo varios metros y unas fuertes ráfagas de viento que superaban los 300 km/hr. Si no me sostenía bien, podía salir volando.

_Él sabía que el Decimocuarto es el único capaz de matar al Conde y con eso cumpliría su meta de verte feliz._\- seguramente si me acercaba, podría causarle problemas a Allen. Además, parecía que no le faltaba poco para salir victorioso. Su contrincante ya se movía más lento y parecía muy cansado, contrario a Allen, que a pesar de estar cubierto de sangre seguía moviéndose con fuerza, velocidad y agilidad.

En un último ataque por parte de Allen, el que parecía ser el Conde cayó de rodillas. Allen parecía que le decía algo para después enterrar sin piedad la espada en el pecho del Conde.

-¡AHORA TODO ESTO ME PERTENECE! ¡HOY NACE UN NUEVO CONDE! ¡EL MUNDO TEMBLARÁ ANTE MIS PIES!

-¡Allen!.- para cuando me di cuenta, había salido de donde estaba escondida.- Allen por favor, regresa, si no te matarán. Ya deben de estar en camino los Generales.

-¡¿Matarme?! Jajajaja. Ninguno podrá, soy el más fuerte aquí, y este idiota es la prueba. Él era el único que podría matarme.

-Allen, te traeré de regreso.- hable con voz firme y me acerque lentamente a él.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?.- me contestó de manera burlona.

-Debe de haber una forma.

-No, no la hay.- me dijo de manera arrogante.- ni aunque le llames millones de veces regresara. Él ya esta muerto.

-Yo se que Allen no está muerto, no es tan débil para morir de esa forma.

-Sabes que mujer, ya me aburriste. ¡Allen! ¡Allen! a partir de ahora acostúmbrate a llamarme Neah, ese es mi nombre. Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Te ofrezco ser mi compañera. Eres fastidiosa, pero no me molestaría tenerte conmigo.

-Esa es una señal de que Allen no está muerto. Lavi me lo dijo, Allen me quería. Esa es la razón por la que quieres que este contigo.

-¡Ja! JAJAJAJA! Lo dices con una seguridad que me conmueves.- dijo mientras me sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho.- Y para que veas que no es cierto.

-¡¡!!

Sentí como algo frío atravesaba mi abdomen, baje la mirada para ver que tenía la espada atravesandome.

-Si es cierto que los sentimientos de Allen siguen vivos, ¿Porque no dude en matarte? ¿Acaso pensaste que estarías a salvo solo por eso?

Cuando me soltó, caí de rodillas, aun con la espada enterrada. Levante la cabeza para mirarle por última vez con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: el ojo donde tenía la marca de su maldición, estaba llorando, no solo eso, el color era el mismo que tenía Allen.

-¡Hijo de...! ¿Como mierda? No, no, no.- poco a poco las lágrimas comenzábamos dejar de caer y el color de su ojo se iba volviendo más oscuro.

_Apuñalame..._

-¿Eh?

Como si no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo, saque la espada que tenía en mi vientre y se la enterré a Allen.

-¡Maldita!.- Neah comenzó a forcejear conmigo, pero use todas mis fuerzas para intentar enterrarla lo más profundo posible.- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Comenzó a gritar desesperado, se podía notar el dolor que tener la espada enterrada le hacía sentir. A tientas, comenzó a buscar mi cuello e intento ahorcarme para hacerme soltar la espada, pero lejos de asustarme, más me aferre a la empuñadura. Cuando dejó de gritar, levante la mirada. El cabello gris caía sobre mi cara, podía distinguir el tono blanco de su piel y su respiración algo agitada.

-Bien hecho Lenalee.- me sonrió levemente. Allen había regresado al fin.- ya puedes sacar la espada.

Lentamente me retiré..

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si, es solo que la espada aún me lastima, a pesar de no herir humanos.

-¿Qué no lastima humanos?.- me fije en mi vientre y me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna herida.

-Crown Clown estaba en lo cierto, tu eras el corazón, por eso hiciste más fuerte a la espada .

-¿Hablas de la joya que dio origen a las Inocencias?

-Si, Crown Clown me lo dijo. Él también te guió hasta aquí y te dijo que hacer, ¿Cierto?

-Si. Supongo que era el destino que entre ambos mataramos al Conde. Ahora todo estará bien.

Finalmente, la guerra había terminado. La humanidad terminó en un estado terrible al igual que la tierra, pero seguramente, podríamos seguir caminando hacia adelante, hacia el futuro, hacia un cálido mañana.

Mientras pensaba en ello, saboreando el dulce aroma del amanecer en invierno, alguien llegó por detrás y me tapo los ojos.

-Hola, estoy esperando a ver que delicioso platillo me vas a hacer hoy.- me susurro en el oído una suave y tierna voz. Me encogí un poco al sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello.

-Jejeje, aun lo estoy pensando, tengo que preguntar que ingredientes hay disponibles en la cocina.- me voltee a verlo, pero quedamos a escasos centímetros de juntar nuestros labios. Ambos retrocedimos de un brinco sonrojados.

-Ehmm yo...- tartamudeo.

-No hay problema, todo esta bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, algo que nunca haciamos. Se sentó a mi lado para ver el amanecer. De reojo lo miré, después de lo que Lavi me dijo, me puse a pensar en mis sentimientos hacia él.

Si, me había acompañado en este año y había sido muy cercana a él, me había acompañado en todo momento, incluso se sacrifico para que yo pudiera ser feliz. Podía jurar que nos acercamos aún más después de la guerra.

-Sabes, Lenalee. Cuando estaba dormido, pude escuchar lo que le decías al Decimocuarto.

-Oh.- intenté ocultar mi sorpresa y pena.

-¿Y bien...?

-¿Qué?.- ladee la cabeza para parecer confundida.

-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que te dijo Lavi? Bueno, ehmm ehmm me hubiera gustado decírtelo cuando todo terminará en una situación más bonita y ser yo el que te dijera no Lavi, ¿Porque Lavi? ¡Le dije que no te dijera nada!.- se había puesto muy nervioso y comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos, solté una risita al verlo así. Puse un dedo en sus labios para intentar callarlo y que me dejara hablar, él me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Fue muy tierno que sintieras todo eso por mi, tu también me gustas.- le sonreí y le quite el dedo de los labios.

Se levantó de golpe, dio vueltas como loco y finalmente se inclino ante mí y me dijo emocionado:

-Por favor, por favor ¡Se mi novia!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Encantada de ser tu novia Allen-kun!

Me abrazo con fuerza, me levanto del suelo y comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Te prometo que te haré muy, muy, muy feliz.

-Y yo te prometo hacerte de comer todos los días de mi vida.

Así comienza nuestra nueva aventura, juntos. Definitivamente, a partir de hoy y para siempre, voy a proteger con todas mis fuerzas estos _Lazos de Invierno. _

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí Mikoto con esta pequeña historia, pequeña porque nadamas tiene un capítulo, grande porque tiene 6 810 palabras jajajaja cuándo mis capítulos por lo normal solo son 2,000 palabras a lo mucho._**

**_Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas y les agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaron a leerlo._**

**_Nos vemos en algún otro momento._**


End file.
